


Jealousy Is Purple

by whamelie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Slow Burn, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whamelie/pseuds/whamelie
Summary: 'He was blinded by one, and could not see the other...'After getting back to Earth and defeating Sendak, the Universe had seemed to settle into a period of peace and harmony.The Paladins of Voltron could finally rest, catch up with family and even, each other. Everyone was happy.Lance had leaped at this opportunity, and had at last, achieved a relationship with the girl of his dreams, the one and only Princess Allura. However, as their closeness progressed, Lance began to question the true reasons that such royalty, would divulge in someone like him...Set just after the events of season 7!





	1. Flowers

Lance McClain - while casually gazing around one of the many meeting rooms at the Galaxy Garrison - noticed a certain Princess's absence.

Allura was nowhere to be seen, even though Lance was sure that she had walked in along with the other Paladins of Voltron.

How odd.

After a minute of thought, he excused himself from the meeting, and went to look for the missing person. Plants weren't exactly one of his strong points.

The meeting topic wasn't very important anyway. Something about restoring agriculture across the earth.

Lance looked all over the Garrison. He even passed Matt Holt at one point and asked him if he'd seen her, but unfortunately, he hadn't. None of the people he asked knew where Allura was. Just as he was about to give up, and head back to the mind-numbingly boring meeting, Lance thought about looking on the roof of the communications tower. It was high up, with a brilliant view. The perfect place to go and think, which is what Lance assumed Allura was doing.

As a Paladin, the staff placed at the tower didn't question nor stop him from heading up the stairs. They simply nodded to him in respect, and he nodded back.

"... Allura? Princess Allura?" He asked, calling out for her as he trudged up step after step after step. The hatch at the top opened as it sensed a person near it, and as Lance stepped onto the roof, his speculations were proven correct.

"... Princess..." He uttered. Allura didn't seem to hear. The wind was very powerful at this height, and it rippled through Allura's silver-white hair like a dewdrop in a pond.

"... Princess." Lance repeated, louder this time. She noticed, and turned around to face him.

"Oh... Lance..." she drifted off, "... what are you doing here...?"

The Blue Paladin hesitated, before walking over and sitting down next to her, legs dangling off the edge. It was very high, but of course - as pilots of massive flying Lions - the two of them were used to heights.

"... we probably shouldn't be up here, you know." Lance spoke softly. Allura nodded in agreement.

"I know, I just... needed somewhere quiet to think."

There was a moment of silence, though it wasn't uncomfortable. There was no pressure to say anything.

"I know that I'm not the best option, but... you can talk to me if you want." Lance suggested, only half serious.

He didn't expect her to take up the offer, but...

"... Earth has grown so much in the last quintants. Or... weeks... I think humans would say. The whole civilisation is working together... all as one... and... it's reminding me of... Altea." She spoke softly, the words dripping off her tongue, saddened.

"... Allura-"

"And it's making me miss it all the more... the people... their culture... I wish you could've seen it..."

Lance swallowed nervously.

"... I've seen you... and... I think that's amazing enough."

Allura turned to look at him, and - Lance couldn't be sure, but - it seemed she had a small blush on her cheeks.

"... Lance... do you think you could show me some of Earth?"

"Huh?"

"Take me in a pod and show me around? You know much more about this planet than I do, no doubt. With the new Altean tech, we can travel all over this world in minutes!"

Lance was taken-aback. He'd never suspected that the Princess would want to do something like that with him. He'd be stupid to refuse, anyway.

"O-Of course! How will we get a pod, though?"

"We're Paladins! What can they say to stop us?"

Allura's sadness seemed to have dispersed into the very air. She was obviously very excited.

The two of them left the tower, hurrying over to one of the lift-off zones where they kept the simple on-planet flight pods.

"Does Earth have a lot of culture?" Allura asked as they jogged on.

"It has... loads! You see, Earth is a bit different to other planets. Each country - which is just an area of land - has its own culture! Most have their own languages too!"

"That's incredible! Can you show me all of them?!"

"... there are 195 countries... so... maybe just a few today."

lance gave her a quick debrief of some of the earth's history, and while there were still hundreds of cultures around today, some had been lost into time, with only a few artifacts to remember them by. She thought that it was fascinating.

They reached the pods, and just as Allura had correctly predicted, no garrison officials stepped forward to stopped them.

Lance started it up, lifting into the air with ease. Then, it shot off into the deep blue sky.

He briefly wondered where to take her, as a number of national treasures had been destroyed in the Galra attack. The Eiffel Tower, Statue of Liberty and most of the Great Wall of China being only a few of the large list.

So, instead of monuments, Lance decided to take Allura to see natural beauties.

First up, the river Amazon.

Lance pulled to a stop just above it. Stabilising the craft.

"This is the river amazon, second longest river on Earth. First widest though. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Amazing!"

Allura had her face pressed up against the glass, grinning her head off.

"How does a Canyon sound next?"

"Lance... what is a canyon?"

Lance took a second to think.

"It's uh... a... bunch of funky rocks and deep holes?"

"Ooooh ok!"

Lance turned the pod and soon, they were speeding towards the Yarlung Tsangpo Grand Canyon in Tibet. They stopped directly above it, so that Allura could properly understand its gargantuan size.

"This is simply beautiful Lance!"

"Hah, yeah. It's 18,000 ft deep."

Allura turned to look at him, a strange look on her face.

"... what do you mean... feet?"

"Oh... it's just a unit of measurement."

Lance held up his hands, roughly the gap of a foot.

"Ahh, ok. 18,000 of those?"

"Yeah. And it's only the second largest Canyon."

Allura's eyes lit up.

"You mean there's a bigger one?!"

Lance sighed, about to deliver bad news.

"Yes, but... the Galaxy Garrison is based in it, and, they sorta ruined it."

"Oh... that's disappointing."

"I know, right, but, I still have loads to show you!"

Lance flew around the planet, stopping at various different beauty spots. Allura loved each and every one of them. She gushed over every location, sometimes comparing them to locations that used to be on her own home planet. As she chattered happily, Lance couldn't help but smile. He liked her so deeply, perhaps even loved her, and finally, they were spending quality time together. Just the two of them.

After a couple of hours, Allura started yawning and getting a little bit fidgety. It was getting dark in a lot of the beauty spots anyway, so you couldn't get the full effect.

"We should probably head back now..." Allura trailed off, clearly loath to do so.

"... I just... I have one last place to show you."

So for the last time, Lance directed the pod in the right direction, and sped off.

In a matter of seconds, they had reached his home-country. Cuba.

For the first time out of all their stops, Lance actually pulled down to land. They were on a beach, which was now abandoned in the developing sunset. Their legs touched the ground, and then the flight machine powered off. Lance helped Allura jump down from the pod, and he lead her further onto the beach.

"Lance, what is this place called?"

"This?" Lance replied, "it's just a beach... I guess."

They sat down on the soft white sand, and Allura immediately plunged her hands in.

"What is this stuff?"

"It's sand. Did you not have sand on Altea?"

"Heavens no! We had nothing but crystals and rocks by the sea."

Allura started piling it onto her legs, getting her Garrison uniform all sandy.

"... this is my favourite beach. I used to come here every day as a kid. Our house was walking distance..." Lance talked.

"... is your house still here?"

"No... it was destroyed by the Galra. But... the beach wasn't targeted. It's survived, as you can see."

Allura shifted a bit closer to him.

They could both see the sunset. It was a cloudless day, so they saw it in all its glory. Oranges and pinks dancing across the pale evening sky, in perfect harmony. A ball of fire, dipping under the horizon.

"... it's beautiful..." Allura whispered.

Lance started remembering something Veronica told him. It was a few days ago now, but, when they were eating lunch together, his sister started teasing him about his massive crush on the Altean Princess.

-

"Why don't you just tell her? She obviously likes you back. Nothing will happen if you don't grow a pair and confess, huh lil' bro?"

-

He guessed she was right. He'd have no chance with Allura unless he said something.

It had been years now. Years of knowing her, liking her, loving her, and he'd never said anything.

Perhaps... here. On this beach, watching the sunset. Just him and her, nobody else.

Perhaps now was the time to make a move.

Lance took a deep breath, swallowed his nerves, then with a shaking, nervous voice... spoke.

"... Allura? I-I have something to tell you..."

She turned her gemstone eyes towards him, gazing directly into his simple ocean blue ones. Lance had never been about to pinpoint her eye colour. It was almost a geode, different shades of blue and purple and pink all at once. It was mesmerising. Breathtakingly beautiful.

"Yes, Lance?"

Lance took another deep breath, regaining composure.

"I... Allura. For the... longest time... I've... I've liked you. Quiznack... I might even love you. I think I do. And I just... I can't keep hiding it from you. You deserve to know... because you're beautiful and smart and amazing... and... I can't lie to myself anymore...!" He blurted out all at once.

He turned his eyes away and stared at the sunset, readying himself for a swift and simple rejection, but...

"Lance... the mice already told me... a long time ago..."

Lance's already blushing face flushed bright crimson, and he mentally reminded himself to give the pesky little mice a piece of his mind next time he saw them.

"O-Oh... they... did..."

He felt kinda crushed. He wanted his confession to come from him, not a bunch of tiny space animals.

"... I'm sorry. You're an Altean Princess. I'm just a boy from Cuba. You deserve so much more, so much better. I-"

But Lance's words simply stopped coming when Allura's lips made contact with his cheek. A... kiss? On the cheek?

He froze up, so surprised yet pleased. He didn't want the moment to end. Her lips were so soft, softer than he had imagined.

But, alas, when it did, he looked at her, completely awestruck.

"... My civilisation is gone... I'm hardly a Princess anymore. If you're just a boy from Cuba, then I'm just a girl from Altea, and I wouldn't want anybody else, Lance." She said, a sweeping smile adorning her perfect expression.

"... you... want... me?"

She blushed - Lance was sure of it this time - and nodded.

"You have grown on me quite a lot, you do realise."

Lance couldn't block the smile anymore. It came running out, parading and showing off without any hesitation.

"You're serious?!"

"Yes! I don't joke about true feelings!"

He felt like jumping in the air and whooping. He felt like telling the whole wide world. He felt like he could do anything. But he didn't. He just... hugged her, and she hugged him back.

After a few blissful moments, wrapped up in a warm, happy embrace, Allura broke away and stood up, brushing the sand off her legs.

"We should definitely be returning to the Garrison. They will be wondering where we went." She thought out loud. Lance agreed, and would have said more, but all he could manage was a quiet 'Y-Yeah...'.

They walked back to the pod, and started it up very quickly. They were back at the Garrison in less than 30 seconds. Coran scolded them for running off, and so did a couple of other higher ups, but neither of the young Paladins really cared.

Neither of them would have changed anything about their evening, even if it meant not getting in trouble. It had been perfect, and because of it, two hearts had sprouted new flowers.

Pink and Blue flowers.

Purple flowers.

And the purple flowers were blooming.


	2. Complications

Lance and Allura's secret confessions stayed between the two of them, and a sweet relationship blossomed between the two lovebirds.

They were both happy, Lance especially, as he had harboured his feelings for her almost since he'd met her. Years ago now.

They wished that they could simply just spend time together, talk more, advance their relationship, but their duties still existed. Many Garrison meetings and events alike them prevented a lot of quality personal time.

The meetings were important though. One of the discussed topics was particularly worrying. Some of the remaining Blade intelligence had found out that Zethrid and Ezor had somehow survived their ship's explosion, and were continuing to expand their battalion. They were still powerful Warlords.

The question of why the Galra hadn't attacked them again yet also came up. They now knew that Voltron was on Earth, so surely they would want to attack it and gain the weapon they had wanted for so long?

With some facts and theorising, people came to the conclusion of why they hadn't. They were scared.

Sendak was an incredibly ruthless and powerful leader, who almost destroyed Earth and everything on it... But that was the reason. Sendak had the strongest force in the Galra empire, yet this puny little planet named Earth had defeated him.

Now that humans had even more advanced technology and battle strategies, they would be even more of a stronghold planet, possibly safe from any of the Galra warlords.

"Voltron needs a main base. A place to come back to after a fight to recuperate." One of the Garrison generals stated at the current meeting.

"I agree. Hopping from planet to planet is simply not efficient." Another agreed.

They faced no opposition. The proposal was of utmost sense and logic.

Shiro nodded. Even though he was no longer a paladin, he still had an aura of leadership, especially when Keith was sometimes still too awkward to step forward.

"Also, if Earth doesn't have Voltron, the Galra may be strong enough to defeat it. Many different species have made this their home, we can't allow anything bad to happen here." Sam explained.

It was decided. Voltron would still protect the universe, but would use Earth as a home of sorts. Somewhere to come back after a hard days work. Especially now that the Atlas had been fitted with more Altean tech, and that Wormholes were finally an option again.

The meeting swiftly ended, and the members of it migrated outside.

"Hey! Lance! Allura! Come and have lunch with us!" Pidge beamed, rushing over to the two of them, who had become suspiciously close across the last few days.

"Uh... oh... we were going to..." Allura trailed off.

Pidge and Hunk - who had caught up with the group - were quiet for a second, but then Pidge's expression changed to something cheeky.

"Hey... I see what's going on here! You two were going to get lunch together!"

Lance blushed very deeply, about to tell Pidge to go away in terms much more impolite, but Allura spoke up.

"Yes, we were. Is there something wrong with that?" She asked, legitimately confused.

"Hehe, is it a date?" Pidge teased. Lance did say something this time.

"Ugh, can't you mind your own business Pidge?"

"What's a date?"

Hunk swooped in to Allura's rescue, and in fact, everyone else's too.

"A date is a sort of romantic thing to do, when two people who like each other do something together. So, it's a nice thing! Can we all stop arguing now? I'm hungry..."

Lance agreed wholeheartedly, and lead Allura away from them.

They had always teased him about his feelings for the princess, and he hated it. The teasing made him feel useless and hopeless.

Well, jokes on them. He and Allura were together now, and he couldn't have been happier. Back on Earth with the person he loved. 

The two of them walked to the canteen, lining up for the - actually decent - food that the Garrison served.

It wasn't that much of a romantic date, but, they were going to sit together and talk together, just the two. It was going to be relaxing, and nice, and calm.

Lance was determined. 

They collected their lunch, then sat down near the back of the large room, starting to eat and discuss various happenings around the Earth.

Allura was particularly interested in the whole-planet particle barrier being planned. If it came out successful, Earth would be even better fortified.

The planet particle barrier wasn't the only thing. Many other high tech defences had been set up, warding off anybody who would like to invade. 

Lance relaxed into her voice. She was so well spoken, words rolling off her tongue effortlessly. Her voice was soft too, and lulled him into a happy state of joy. He didn't talk much himself, but did volunteer the occasional statement or agreement, so that the Princess didn't think he had zoned out, or wasn't trying.

The truth was, he didn't really know what to say. She was a politician, an expert in the area of speech. In comparison, Lance was nought but a cheering member of the crowd. Not much skill, but lots of encouragement.

"I believe we will be able to make something wonderful out of this planet. Don't you agree, Lance?"

"Yeah. You've really done a great job Allura."

She blushed, smiling happily.

"I haven't done much, it's Sam and the other Earth engineers who you should be thanking."

"But you've provided the technology and the science. Without you, this wouldn't be possible. The Earth owes it's life to you."

Allura grew more bashful, grinning openly, and Lance couldn't help but return the expression.

He was falling even deeper in love with her.

\---

Across the canteen, Keith sat down to eat, alone. Shiro had offered to eat with him, but he politely declined the offer, stating that he wanted some time to think.

He ate quickly, but wasn't very focused on the food though. He might as well have been eating sand.

Keith had all his attention on two specific people in the large hall. Lance and Allura.

Since when had they been so close? Allura was practically sat on him, their seats touching. They both had a growing pink tinge on their cheeks, and Lance especially looked very comfortable and content. They were talking about something, and Allura kept smiling and giggling.

What the hell was going on?

He wondered... had they... become a couple?

He didn't think that Lance would have the guts to. Maybe that was a bad thing to think, as the leader of Voltron, but...

He looked away. It was none of his business. The Blue and Red Paladins could do whatever they wanted with each other. 

It didn't effect him in the slightest.


	3. Combat

"All personnel to their stations! We are under attack!"

Contrary to what the higher ups at the garrison had thought, the Galra did seem to be perfectly fine with attacking the earth. 

One of the many Galran warlords had brought their entire battalion to the advancing planet, and was firing at will. The whole planet particle barrier wasn't finished yet, so the surface was at the mercy of their weapons until they could be stopped.

Voltron was dispatched immediately, each of the Paladins ordered to their lions at at instant.

Luckily, most of them were very close to their respective crafts, and were entering the battle swiftly. Most of them.

Not Lance.

His trip required a fast sprint across the entire Garrison base. Even when Lance called Red to him, the lion was... slow. As if there was something blocking their connection...

But there couldn't be. Everybody else had called their own with no difficulty at all. Perhaps he was just tired. The day had been partially stressful, after all. Meeting after meeting for hours on end, and only small breaks in between.

When he finally leaped inside, rushing to the control panel and blasting off too, the other members of Voltron had almost completely dealt with the problem.

The warlord clearly hadn't been very well informed. Their fleet was weak, and was quickly overpowered by the Lions of Voltron and the Garrison pilots. 

However, there was a moment of extreme tenseness during the episode. The command ship seemed to have a tractor beam of sorts, and as it blasted it at the attacking force in panicked desperation... poor Lance got caught in it.

No matter how hard his Lion strained, it couldn't escape the beam, and was dragged inside the burning ship.

"CRAP! I CAN'T GET OUT!" He yelled, starting to feel panicked. The ship was in awful condition, and could explode at any second. Being inside it during that could have terrible... terrible consequences.

"Lance! Just... stay safe! We're coming to get you!" Allura exclaimed, a shining beacon of hope in the darkness.

God he loved her.

The Blue lion smashed through every defence the ship had, destroying the control hub with a single blast from it's tail.

After that, all systems went offline. The tractor beam stopped, and Allura easily dragged Lance's lion out of the debris and destruction.

"Hahhh... thanks Allura! I would've been toast!"

"No problem Lance! Now, we all need to get out of here! This ship is going to explode!"

"Agreed! Don't worry about formation. Just get out of the blast radius!" Keith added.

Each lion and ship sped away, their speed proving to be too fast for the Galra's final weapon of self-destruction.

The ship exploded, fire and shards of metal flying in all directions... not damaging a single opposing vessel.

It was a swift and easy success. One that boosted the morale of the entire planet, the Garrison staff especially.

And of course, the Paladins of Voltron.

Lance was happy too. They had crushed the fleet in less than half an hour, facing no problems at all... except... him.

That single moment where he screwed up.

If it weren't for him... it would have been a flawless victory.

But, whatever. It didn't matter. It was such a tiny detail in the grand scheme of things, and mistakes happened all the time. Nobody would care.

Lance shook it off, and once he landed his Lion, he headed straight for Allura's. He wanted to tell her how great she had been, how grateful he was for how she saved him. She deserved all the gratitude he could give her, and boy was he going to give it.

\---

The celebrations were over.

Lance didn't know if they could really be described as celebrations, being honest. There was little more than a few bottles of wine and a couple of hours off work.

Allura found the alcohol quite intriguing. She absolutely hated the taste, saying it was bitter and gross, but it felt nice. She drank three glasses - despite saying she hated it - and still didn't feel even slightly tipsy.

Lance guessed that Alteans simply had a higher resistance to it.

After things had died down, the two of them headed outside, and sat down at the foot of the Blue Lion.

"... I still have the taste of that wine in my mouth. Why you humans drink it I will never understand."

"You know Princess... that was actually quite a sweet wine."

"... what?"

Lance let out a laugh.

"Yeah!"

"... I don't believe you!"

They had a short and playful wine discourse, before settling down again. Allura rested her head on Lance's shoulder.

"... I'm sorry for messing up today." He whispered.

"Oh Lance... everybody slips up every now and again. You can't think terribly of yourself for that."

"Mmh. I feel bad though."

"It was hardly a problem. I promise, Lance. You don't need to apologise."

Lance smiled lightly.

"... thanks Allura."

He bit his bottom lip.

"... this might sound weird but... can I kiss you?" He asked.

Allura's geode eyes widened slightly, sparkling in the evening light.

"... was that weird? I-I'm sorry... I shouldn't have-" Lance started babbling, but... Allura grabbed his face with her hands and... 

... pressed her lips to his.

Lance's nerves skyrocketed, then fell gently. Her lips were soft, and warm. Smooth. Calming. His blue eyes fluttered shut, as he let himself sink into the moment, completely and utterly immersed in the sensation.

They stayed still, kissing, for a good few moments, before Allura pulled away, taking a gasp of air.

Lance couldn't help but chuckle again, despite his embarrassment.

"... you can breathe while kissing... just... through your nose..."

"... oh...?"

She laughed too, leaning forward and hugging him tightly.

"You're funny, Lance. You've always made yourself out to be a massive flirt, but... you ended up asking for a kiss?" She giggled.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok with it...!"

Allura kissed him again, but quickly this time. Just a peck on the lips.

"It's alright. I think it's sweet that you asked."

They went back inside after that, as it started to get cold.

Lance's heart didn't stop thundering till he fell asleep that night. It seemed that every moment he spent with the Altean princess... his deep, burning love for her only grew.

He really had hit the jackpot.


End file.
